


Drunk Confessions

by saelight



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelight/pseuds/saelight
Summary: It was all it took to make them take action
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 57





	Drunk Confessions

A debut wasn't something simple. Having to train choreography, singing, paying attention to your body's condition, record music videos, do photo shoots, sometimes repetitive track recordings, it was, overall, a hassle. Being the leader through those times was also complicated. The leader had to be the midway of the discussion between the company and the group, communicating what the members wanted or didn't want to do, and having to get to a conclusion that favored both. So obviously, being the representative of 11 members, Seungwoo was stressed.

Other than doing all that, he has to take care and contain all the younger members, and it generally wasn't something very easy. Though he had some help. Wooseok was the second oldest of the group, together with Seungyeon. Though he seemed to be a bit immature, he always helped with leading and containing members. Seungwoo learnt to rely on him a lot, since he was one who would always be beside him.

Wooseok and Seungwoo didn't get close from the beginning of Produce. Since both were slightly shy at first, trying to talk to each other wasn't an option. But bit by bit they warmed up a lot to each other. They would talk to each other, rely on each other and console each other. It became a common thing to, instead of just sleeping alone in their respective rooms, to just hang out until late at night and end up sleeping together. Wooseok clearly became brighter and more open after knowing Seungwoo better, something the members easily noticed, and Seungwoo became more approachable as well.

It was one of those late nights. Practice had finished a bit early, since they had done well the past days, but members were tired. As soon everyone arrived at the dorms, members went to do their things and try to rest a bit. Everyone cleaned up (even though Wooseok and Minhee had some whining to do before cleaning up) and ate a bit before scattering.

Wooseok was just chilling on his room while playing on his cellphone when someone knocked on the door and got in. He didn't even need to look, there was only one person who knocked and got in right afterwards.

"Hi, Seungwoo hyung"

"Hi, Wooseokie"

Seungwoo smiled cutely. Something he found very cute about the younger is that he had an habit of sleeping and resting while laying on his stomach. But if it was cold or you took off his blankets he would curl up to a fetal position, being him awake or asleep. Wooseok was wearing such a loose white shirt it was left bundled up at his sides, short black shorts slightly covered by the shirt as well. Wooseok was also wearing his signature round glasses, he always was when in the dorms, and Seungwoo always said how much it fit him and made him look cute, but Wooseok didn't agree easily. Seungwoo approached, sitting on the bed and resting his hand on the small of the youngster's back, leaning over him to look at the cellphone. 

"What are you doing, Wooseok-ah?

"I'm just playing some game and strolling around twitter. I'm bored but I don't want to sleep yet, hyung."

"Same, I also don't want to sleep"

Wooseok turned the screen of the cellphone off and turned on the bed to look at the oldest, smiling at him. Seungwoo smiled back, resting with his hand on the other side of the youngerster's body, slightly hovering over him. 

"Then, do you want to do something, Woo hyung? Only the two of us?"

"And what would that be? I can sense Woosatan wanting to appear."

Wooseok pouted at the nickname, crossing his arms and staring, and Seungwoo just ruffled his hair while laughing.

"No wonder fans always lose it when you act cute, you're naturally very adorable"

"Sshhh, we don't mention that, hyung. And I'm not cute, even less adorable"

"I still disagree, but someday I'll be able to show you how adorable you are, just wait for it."

"I feel kinda scared... but, hyung, want to do something less than half of X1 can do?"

Seungwoo stared confusedly at the smirking expression of the smaller member.

"What would that be?"

"Manager hyung forgot 4 bottles of soju in the fridge"

"Wooseok... I don't know if it's a good idea"

"Come on, only for this night, hyung... please... it has been so long since we drank, and it's not like we're going anywhere, let's just drink here in my room"

Seungwoo thought for a while, but it was hard to resist the youngerster's pouting face and big eyes blinking and shining up at him. So he just sighed and nodded, seeing a smile immediately appear on the other's face. Wooseok stood up quickly, going downstairs getting the bag with the bottles, cups and some snacks so they didn't get drunk too quickly, and went upstairs. As soon as he got in he closed the door and locked it, so none of the younger members could get in and want to try something they shouldn't.

"There, it wasn't so hard, right, Woo hyung?"

"It can only be you who can make me do this kind of thing, Wooseokie"

"I'll take that as you confessing I'm special to you, then"

"Do as you wish"

Wooseok laughed and sat on the bed again. As he was gone, Seungwoo had covered and cleaned the bed from the previous messy state it was. He had also set pillows so they would be more comfortable, including the jallang plushies given by fans. Wooseok and Seungwoo sat beside each other pretty closely, resting against the pillows and with the bag of soju and snacks in front of them. 

"I think it's better if we just drink from the bottles, I don't want to get your sheets dirty, Wooseokie"

"Alright, I think so too. Should we play a game to start things up?"

"A game?"

"Yeah... how about a truth or dare kind of game. We just ask truths, and if you don't want to answer, you drink."

"Alright then..."

As soon as Wooseok explained the game, Seungwoo got nervous. Even though he told Wooseok basically everything about him, he still hid his main secrets. Secrets that could change their relationship drastically for the best or for the worst. He just hoped Wooseok was a light drinker and would pass out before Seungwoo exposed himself too much.

"Alright, hyung, I'll start and I'll start easy... Do you like me or Dongpyo more?"

"Kim Wooseok."

Wooseok just laughed at the older's stern expression and serious tone and tapped his thigh.

"Kidding, kidding. Do you like cats?"

"Yeah, they're cute. Do you think you look like a cat like fans say?"

"I didn't know that but, now that you commented... maybe? I dunno. I think more than looks, my personality may make them think I'm a bit like a cat."

"I agree to that, Wooseokie. They even made up Yocat, that was cute."

Wooseok laughed at the mention of the younger member. He saw fans talking about their relationship before.

"My turn, hyung. Do you ship Yocat or me and Seungyeon?"

Wooseok was impressed when Seungwoo suddenly reached for the soju bottle, opening it and taking a large gulp. It was a pretty simple question, he wondered why Seungwoo wouldn't want to answer it.

"My turn. Do you think you're really pretty like people say you are, Seok?"

"Honestly... I make myself think I am. It was a bit hard to be confident and come on stage again after... all that. One of the ways I found helpful was trying to make my self esteem better, and always thinking positively about my looks and abilities. So it's not like I think I'm pretty, I just try to convince myself I'm pretty."

"I get it... I know how it feels, Wooseokie. But if you ever need help, rely on me. I can tell you a thousand times how beautiful and talented you are, and not even once it would be forced, or a lie."

Wooseok blushed at the sudden burst from the older member. Sometimes Seungwoo did that kind of thing, suddenly showing how much he liked someone. It was something hard to get used to, his heart speeding up like crazy every single time the older said one of those things, or caressed him for too long. 

"Thank you, hyung... you know I'm here for you too. Now it's my turn. Have you ever dated someone?"

"I've already liked people, but I've never dated anyone. What about you, Wooseokie?"

"I've also never dated, but liked someone yes. Then... do you like someone now, Woo hyung?"

Wooseok said with a teasing smile on his face, lacing his arm with the older's. Seungwoo's face immediately became red and he looked away, too embarrassed to keep looking at the smaller member. He could only answer him shakily.

"Yeah, I do... and you? Do you like someone now?"

"Yes, I do."

Wooseok said confidently and at once. That's one of the things Seungwoo, really admired. Wooseok had these confident outbursts where he would just say or do whatever was in his mind. That's when he saw how young he still was, because mostly it was some teasing sarcastic remark, and it just looked too adorable when he had that smirk on his face.

"Seungwoo hyung, stop zoning out, it's my turn"

Seungwoo just then realized he had zoned out, staring at the youngerster's cute face. 

"Sorry, go on, Wooseokie"

"Who do you like?"

At once, without even thinking twice, Seungwoo took the bottle of soju and took a big gulp. He wasn't much of a heavy drinker, so he was already starting to feel dizzy.

"My turn. Have you ever kissed? Like not a peck, an actual kiss"

"Yeah, but just guys"

As soon as Wooseok realized what he had just said, he covered his mouth, eyes wide and skin getting paler. He looked at the oldest member, seeing him also with that same expression. For Seungwoo it was like a bullet cutting through the paper thin protection he had from his feelings for Wooseok. He had always told himself it was impossible cause there was no way of Wooseok liking guys. But having this straightforward response from Wooseok himself made his heart beat fast, and his mind think of all the possibilities of Wooseok liking him back or not.

"So yeah, hyung... I like guys... and you're straight, right?"

"I'm bisexual actually. It's my turn, so who did you kiss?"

Wooseok got a grip of the soju bottle Seungwoo had been holding, taking two big gulps quickly, making a face afterwards. 

"Careful there, Wooseokie, if it's too much you can just say no to the question, I won't force you to drink"

"I'm okay, hyung, don't worry. So, is the person you like a guy?"

"Yes, it is. And I assume the person you like is a guy, right?"

"Yes, I'm gay. Hmm... should I go deeper... have you ever had further intercourse than kissing?"

Now it was Seungwoo's turn to take two big gulps of soju. Seungwoo already felt his senses slipping away, his mind becoming a bit confused and dizzy. He could still see Wooseok's cheeks becoming red as well, so he was probably a light weight. As they kept talking about more intimate subjects, Seungwoo couldn't help but feel jealous. Knowing someone had kissed or touched Wooseok, the one he wanted to make his, made his blood boil and his senses sharp. But he still wanted to know more.

"Now it's my turn... what about you, Wooseokie? Have you ever had further intercourse?"

"I've made out and a few other things, so yeah... I have."

Wooseok was slightly weirded out by Seungwoo's behavior. His voice had become a bit rougher and lower. His cheeks were red from the alcohol, and he sometimes stared down at Wooseok with such a strong gaze, Wooseok felt his heart skip a beat. It was hard for that not too happen when he was near the older member, his heart always beating fast at some small actions. A bit after Produce ended and they had to spend a while away from each other, Wooseok realized how much he actually liked Seungwoo. All the time they stayed away, the older member didn't leave his thoughts for more than a few seconds. He was sure he had feelings for the older, but just not sure how strong they were. But there was no use, he had thought before, since Seungwoo probably liked women. Well, with the new information, it was hard not to give himself false hope. 

"Seungwoo hyung... do you think having couples in a group is a bad thing?"

"No, love is not something we can feel because we want to, nor a feeling we can end just because we need to. Love appears whenever, wherever, and to whoever, no determined conditions or anything. And I think one of the worst things to do is suppress a love. What about you, Wooseokie, do you think it's bad?"

"I think I have the same opinion as you. Have you ever suppressed a love, hyung?"

"I have, because I don't think the person will like me back. What about you?"

"I have too..."

Seungwoo had been quietly taking small sips of the soju, and Wooseok could see the older already a bit drunk. No wonder, they were already almost finishing the second bottle because of those small sips and gulps. Even though Seungwoo had definitely drank more, Wooseok also felt light headed. Wooseok held the bottle, his hand over Seungwoo's and looked at the older.

"Seungwoo hyung, I think we should stop drinking, you're getting drunk."

"I'm okay, Wooseok-ah, and the bottle is not over yet."

Wooseok took the bottle from Seungwoo's hand, gulping down the liquid left in the bottle, making a face again at the taste.

"Now we are even. Both almost drunk, hyungie"

Seungwoo saw Wooseok's skin become even redder with the sudden intake of alcohol, and the younger boy slightly fanned himself, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead and slightly wetting the ends of his bangs. Even right then, with no makeup, messy hair, messy clothes, a bit sweaty and drunk, Seungwoo just found Wooseok to be extremely stunning. It was like his features were worked on on hours on end, just to try and get to perfection. 

Wooseok looked up after the immediate effect of the alcohol had passed. He found Seungwoo staring at him, gaze still strong, with feelings he couldn't even get close to deciphering. Seungwoo's skin was also slightly reddened, but not too much to be noticeable. Instead of the cute smile he mostly had on, his face was expressionless, almost like deciding what to do next. Seungwoo always had this double sided charm. His features are strong, his shoulders are broad, he is tall and mostly fit. He had everything to be the body and the member known for his sexiness. But still his personality was so adorable, and his little smile and habits also were. He was always a mix of both, and honestly, for Wooseok it was almost unbearable. But right then he just saw man Han Seungwoo right in front of him. 

Seungwoo slowly changed his position, almost in front of Wooseok, not once taking his eyes away from him, and Wooseok followed suit. Seungwoo approached, taking off the youngster's glasses and putting it on the table beside the bed. Wooseok, taken aback with his actions, asked quietly.

"What are you doing, hyung?"

"Just push me away and I'll take it as a no"

Slowly Seungwoo approached more, Wooseok not having the courage or the confidence to even move. And in what seemed like hours, Seungwoo had connected their lips. The smell of alcohol was present in both of them, but they couldn't care less. Seungwoo brought their bodies closer, making Wooseok no longer rest against the pillows and wrapping one arm around his waist, the other holding the youngerster's neck. Wooseok started kissing back as soon as he realized what was happening, letting himself be moved around by the older, and wrapping his own arms around the other's broad shoulders. 

Seungwoo slowly made the kiss more passionate, probably in a bust of confidence due to the alcohol. He slowly and gently laid the younger down on the bed, soon after straddling his legs and continuing the kiss. He could be slightly drunk, but over everything he cared about the younger. 

Seungwoo put one of his arms beside Wooseok's head for support, the other still holding his waist a bit possessive. Wooseok had taken to keeping a hand on the older's neck, sometimes running his fingers through his hair, and the other hand roaming the older's broad and muscular back. They just slightly pulled away when both were already panting, faces red and even slightly sweaty, every sense being heightened due to the alcohol on their veins. They just kept their faces close enough they could still feel each other's breathing, eyes still closed for a while.

"I guess I didn't get a no"

Seungwoo said quietly, to which Wooseok responded with a smile and a light peck on the lips.

"I guess soju really was the key to make one of us take some action. And I'm glad it was you, because that's probably the best makeout I've ever had in my life"

Seungwoo laughed quietly, changing positions so now the younger was on top and hugging him gently.

"But this makeout is ending right here, because you're still drunk, tiny seokie" 

"You're such a bore, Seungwoo hyung, I was enjoying myself a lot"

"I know, but now sleep because we will definitely be scolded"

"At least I have you right now"

Seungwoo laughed, ruffling the youngerster's hair and placing a kiss on his forehead. That night both didn't let go of each other even once, like to remind themselves that they finally had what they desired.

Wooseok was the first to wake up, due to the small bit of light coming through the curtains. Throughout the night, both had switched to lay on their sides, but still holding each other closely, the embrace still comfortable and warm. Wooseok felt a bit of a headache but not too much since he didn't drink a lot. He was happy he kept water and some medicine in his room, since Seungwoo would probably have a headache, and the younger really didn't want to pull away to get medicine. Wooseok just kept laying down, looking at the oldest member. He was glad his sight was bad only for things afar, because Seungwoo looked extremely adorable then. His hair was messy, probably from sleep and from Wooseok running his fingers through it. His face was slightly bloated, making him look a bit younger. The clothes he was wearing the night before were already loose, it being a V neck light blue shirt and gym shorts, but then they were unraveled, putting the tattoos on the older's chest at full display. Wooseok started tracing the tattoos softly, it was honestly one of the things he loved the most. Even though he didn't have the courage to do one yet, he found it stunning how the older liked to mark on his skin with art what was important to him.

While looking at the older's tattoos and tracing them with his fingers, Wooseok didn't notice Seungwoo had waken up, and was staring at him lovingly, a small smile on his face. Seungwoo very quietly whispered, so he would not startle the younger so much.

"You like them, right?"

Wooseok quickly looked up when hearing the sleepy voice of the older, smiling brightly when seeing him awake.

"Yes, I do really like them. Good morning, Seungwoo hyung"

"Good morning, baby Seok" 

"Baby Seok? That's a new one"

"Yeah, I thought about it yesterday. You remember yesterday, right?"

"How could I ever forget? I'll engrave it on my mind. By the way, don't you have a headache?"

"Now that you talked about it, yes, I do"

Wooseok nodded and looked over, since the table was on the other side of Seungwoo. He pushed the older to lay on his back and straddled his legs, reaching for the water on his table and filling a cup, soon taking out the pill as well.

"Sit up, hyungie"

The oldest smiled, resting one of his hands on the youngerster's thigh. Wooseok put the pill on his hyung's mouth and Seungwoo drank the water by himself, putting the cup aside then.

"You really are something, Kim Wooseok."

"I am something, Han Seungwoo?"

Wooseok just giggled when Seungwoo stared at him with a stern expression at not being referred to respectfully. 

"Does this mean we are a couple now, Seungwoo hyung?"

"Would you be my boyfriend, Wooseokie?"

"Do I even have to answer?"

Both boys smiled, and this time it was Wooseok who pulled closer, cupping the older's face with his hands and placing a long but simple peck on his lips. Right when they pulled away, both smiled even more brightly, happy to know the other's feelings at last, and to finally be actually together.


End file.
